Still More Q & A
by RiseAgainPhoenix
Summary: I back yet again, with more insane answers to not so sane questions about the show we all know and love, Dark Angel. Please r+r!!!


Warnings:  Insanity, humour, and weirdness ahead…prepare yourself.

Legal crap:  You're all smart people; you know the deal.  (For all you dumb people out there:  I don't own Dark Angel or any of the characters, I'm not doing this for profit, and I own this fic, so don't copy it.)                                                                                                                       

Author's notes:  I can't believe how many nice reviews I got for my "Q &A" fics!!!  I also can't believe how many people asked for more!  Thanks, people!!!  So, here's what you asked for: more Q & A!!!!!!!!! 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**How's Zack doing as a farmhand?  **First of all, we regret to inform you that the farm no longer exists.  Long story short, Zack got into a little scuffle with another farmhand called Big Bob.  Zack is strong, with superhuman powers, so he held his own.  Bob is, or more correctly, was big, so the fight went on for a long time.  The fight was concluded when Big Bob got tipped into the wood chipper.  However, once the wood chipper got a taste of human blood, it yearned for more and the farm had to be evacuated.  Zack was transferred to a new farm, where all was well for about two weeks.  And then, all hell broke loose.  The chief rooster at the farm was, pardon me, is named Logan.  Zack started making wild accusations at the chicken, mostly stuff about how it betrayed him.  Finally, the rooster couldn't take it, and a brawl ensued.  Afterwards, the only comment we could get from Zack was: "It's no fun to get pinned by a chicken."

_The next two questions were sent in by **Phoebsfan**_:

**What happened to Bling and Herbal?  **Herbal's in Switzerland now…he decided to follow his passion for botany and make his dreams come true.  He is now the proud owner of the world's largest Swiss herb garden.  Bling moved to Canada, where the rest of the ex-Dark Angel characters live.  Except for Herbal and Zack, they all either die or get relocated to Canada. 

**Where does Max shop for clothes in this post-pulse world where toothpaste is a rarity?  **We could tell you, but then Calvin Klein would kill us and Dolce & Gabana would kill you.  

_And this next question is by **All Mighty Terrestrial** (you might have to read "Even More Q &A" to get it)_:

**If X-5's means Wrong 5's, what's with the X-7's, if they got it right with the X-5's? Shouldn't they be the R-1's, for the Right 1's?  **Well, when Lydecker came up with his system to number the superhumans, he told everyone about it.  The system was never actually written down, since everyone knew.  Or, he thought everyone knew.  Actually, no one ever listened to what he said anyways.  So when it came time to number the       X-7's, Lydecker couldn't be found and no one knew what to do.  They decided to call them X-7's, even though they had no idea what it meant.  They did get a mysterious phone call one evening, though.  It went like this:

"Hello, this is the Minister of Science calling.  I'd just like to tell you that you're dopes down there.  You have the prototypes, the technology, and the instructions that said 'for kids aged 4+' and you still had to try SEVEN TIMES?!?!?!?!?!  And to think you're being paid highest wages!!!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________    

Okay, um, that's it for now.  If you liked this and want more, go read   "Q & A".  If you've already read "Q & A", and you still want more, go read "Even More Q & A", and if you've read that one too and you still want more, tell me.  If you didn't like this, keep your nasty comments to yourself.  By the way, if you have any really, totally whacked questions about Dark Angel, please send them to me at challengemaster@hotmail.com , and don't forget to include your pen name so you can get some credit.  DO NOT put your question in your review, okay?  Just e-mail them.  

                                                                                                            -RiseAgainPhoenix


End file.
